


The Janitor

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem





	The Janitor

A little fic inspired by [shadowenza’s](http://shadowenza.tumblr.com/) adorable [Merman!Scout and Janitor!Pyro](http://shadowenza.tumblr.com/image/96912947123)

~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~

Author’s Warning: I’m pretty rusty in the writing department but I tried my best. Hopefully I do justice…

~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~

Pairing: FlashFire [Pyro/Scout]

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Also, The idea is not completely mine as this was, I repeat, inspired and based on Shadowenza’s AU.

~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~

_One of the things he loved about visiting his grandmother was her enormous library.

He would go through every one, looking for books he has not yet read ,and then take it to his grandmother so that they can read it together over some tea and homemade cookies. _

/////x/////

Pyro slowly walked along the enormous hallway, carrying a bunch of cleaning materials. He was to start work today as a janitor for a man whom he was only to refer to as ‘Medic’.

The newbie gulped once he entered the room he was to clean.

The place was enormous!

At least now he no longer wondered why the pay seemed quite big.

'Well… Can't back out now.'

Pyro was just about to start cleaning when he caught movement at the corner of his eye. (or goggle)

/////x/////

_One day, just like any other whenever he visits his grandmother, the young boy found an old book at the farthest corner of his grandmother’s library. He flipped through it and a picture caught his eye.

He walks over to his grandmother, who was sitting on her rocking chair, and held up the open book. Pointing at a picture.

"Granny! Granny! Who are they?"

"Oh, they’re called merfolks, dear."

"Merfolk?"

"Yes, they are half-human and half-fish. Come closer, let us read on them."_

/////x/////

He stared, completely enamored by the tank, or rather, the person inside the tank.

They had their back towards him, but what really caught Pyro’s attention was the person’s lower half. Because instead of seeing legs, the person had a fine tail that resembled that of a fish’s.

Pyro approached cautiously, unsure if the other was aware of his presence.

As he stood in front of the tank, he can’t help but notice how the scales on the other’s tail seemed to shine in the light.

Was what he was seeing real?

He raised a hand slowly, gently placing it against the glass.

This seemed to have made the other aware of his presence. The merfolk turned around immediately to see who it was, eyes wide.

/////x/////

_”Do you wish to see a mermaid someday, dear?”

"Hm… Yes, and no." The young child simply answered, busy staring at the book on his grandmother’s lap.

"And why is that dear?"

"Well… It did say in that book that there have been several mermaid sightings… I mean, I’d also like to see a mermaid, but it would be cool if I could see a merman though!"

His grandmother chuckled, slightly shaking her head.

"True, true. But mermen are hard to spot dear. They are told to be shy, preferring to stay under the surface, unlike mermaids."

The child saddens at what she says.

"However, life is unpredictable. Who knows, you might actually be able to see a merman one day."_

/////x/////

The merman stared at Pyro, tilting his head a bit. Was the other maybe wondering about his mask?

He moves closer towards Pyro, moving gracefully that no bubbles were formed on the water.

The merman raised his hand as well and placed it on the glass same as Pyro’s, staring at their hands as though comparing them.

Pyro blushed a bit and raised his other hand as well so that both hands were on the glass.

The merman did the same and stared at both hands before looking up to stare at Pyro. He then leans closer, squinting his eyes a bit, as if to look closer at Pyro.

/////x/////

_”Do well to remember this, child. Merfolk are enchanting creatures, and they are well aware of this.”

She refers to the page in the book showing a siren singing, trying to seduce a sailor.

"Also, never forget that they are half-human. It means, like humans, they will either be good or they might wish harm upon you."

She then turns to the next page where it shows the siren trying to drown the sailor.

"Remember child, if ever you do see a merfolk, be careful. They are beautiful and enchanting, but do not let their looks or their singing blind you from seeing if they are good or bad."

"Just like with people?"

His grandmother smiled, “Yes dear. Just like with people.”

She then closed the book and sets it aside.

"It’s getting quite late dear. Time for bed." _

/////x/////

The merman’s expression changed and he suddenly swam towards the far end of the tank, bearing his teeth.

'Did I do something wrong?' Pyro thought, becoming worried as to why the merman seemed to be glaring at him.

He jumped when he heard a voice from behind him.

"I hired you to clean, not to watch over my specimen."

The Medic? How come Pyro didn’t hear the doors open?

Pyro turned around and raised his mask a bit to better speak to Medic.

"I… I was just checking to see if the glass on this tank needed to be cleaned. I didn’t really bring any materials for cleaning glass."

Medic looked him over, eyebrow raised.

"This tank I will clean myself if need be." He says dismissively, going over to his desk to retrieve a clipboard.

Medic proceeds to look at the merman and take down notes, completely ignoring Pyro as he seemed to be more interested at whatever he was looking at on the computer screens.

Pyro breathes a sigh of relief and fixes his mask in place. Can’t do to lose his job on the first day.

He spares one last glance towards the merman before getting to work.

/////x/////

THE END.


End file.
